Passport photos and other photo identification documents normally include numerous requirements associated with the subject of the photo, the environment around the subject, and the quality of the photograph produced. These requirements vary according to jurisdiction and to the desired types of identification documents. These requirements are henceforth referred to as jurisdictional requirements or more simply requirements. While these photos are readily obtained at a retail location with the aid of an operator, there is no guarantee that the photos obtained will actually be compliant with all of the requirements of a given jurisdiction, and there is no guarantee that the operator will be completely cognizant of all of the applicable requirements. What is desired, therefore, is a method that will automatically generate the desired photo identification documents that are compliant with all of the applicable requirements in a given jurisdiction.